


Presos pelo acaso

by SophiaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSnape/pseuds/SophiaSnape
Summary: Você já se perguntou o que aconteceria se Severo Snape e Hermione Granger ficassem presos no elevador do Ministério? Bom, eu, a Daniela Regina e a BelaLuna temos uma ideia! Fanfic escrita por nós três em resposta ao desafio Severístico de Inverno.Tema: "Severo Snape e a/o @ ficam presos durante, pelo menos, 30 minutos em um elevador no Ministério da Magia, o que pode acontecer?" Eles também devem ficar impossibilitados de aparatar, e o motivo de estarem presos no elevador deve ser abordado e explicado na fanfic. O motivo tem que ser plausível.Limite de palavras: no máximo 8.000 palavras.Prazo de entrega limite: domingo, 09 de agosto.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Presos pelo acaso

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, leitores! Tudo bem? Esta fanfic foi escrita em menos de duas semanas para o desafio de inverno do grupo Severo Snape Fanfictions, e posso dizer com toda a certeza que foi uma delícia escrever com as minhas duas grandes amigas: Daniela e BelaLuna. Incrível como as nossas ideias se completam e o quão rápido a gente entra em sintonia. A única coisa ruim dessa amizade é a distância haha espero que se divertam lendo o mesmo tanto que nos divertimos escrevendo. 
> 
> Ah, e... COMENTEM!
> 
> Link do grupo no facebook para você que é fã do Severo e adora ter novidades sobre fanfics: https://m.facebook.com/groups/379319392162067?view=permalink&id=3370476563046320

_“Merda! Merda, merda, merda!”_ , Hermione xingou, exasperada. Era um sábado à tarde bastante atípico em Londres, de Sol e céu azul, e Hermione estava presa no seu escritório desde manhã para terminar o serviço de uma pessoa incompetente.

Fazia dois anos que ela trabalhava no Ministério, e ela estava... Frustrada, na melhor das hipóteses. Tinha ficado fora do país estudando Leis Mágicas, e voltara inspirada quando recebera o convite de trabalhar com o Ministro da Magia. Ela começou como assistente, e rapidamente – e para surpresa de ninguém – ascendeu por mérito próprio. Hermione era muito boa no que fazia, extremamente dedicada e justa, e agora era chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia.

E ela adorava o seu trabalho. Mesmo. Mas as vezes, quando implicava em consertar o erro de alguém incompetente, ela detestava. Especialmente hoje.

Em um sábado.

À tarde.

Não que ela tivesse algo mais interessante para fazer do que ficar lendo um livro no sofá da sala com o Bichento ronronando aos seus pés. Mas mesmo assim... Ela estava profundamente irritada.

E era por isso que ela estava andando com mais força do que era necessário pelos corredores vazios a caminho do elevador. Depois cinco horas redigindo o relatório mais detalhado para entregar ao Ministro, Hermione Granger estava exausta e só queria voar para casa – embora não literalmente.

Quando ela finalmente virou o corredor, o documento para ser entregue em uma mão, sua pasta em outra, viu o elevador se abrindo e uma pessoa prestes a entrar. Ela começou a correr, pouco se importando se ela parecia uma louca.

— Espere! — Hermione gritou, se arrependendo no mesmo segundo quando viu quem era.

O homem suspirou, entediado, e segurou o botão que impedia as grades de se fecharem. — Granger.

— Professor Snape. — ela cumprimentou cordialmente, virando-se para a grade do elevador.

— Qual andar? — a voz de barítono soou logo atrás dela, desconcertando-a.

— O quê? — ela gaguejou, confusa.

— O andar, Granger. Ou você costuma dar passeios de elevador pelo Ministério? — Hermione estremeceu levemente. Por que ela sempre tinha que parecer tão estúpida perto dele?

— O gabinete do Ministro no primeiro andar, por favor. — ela agradeceu acenando com a cabeça quando ele marcou o andar, e se virou para as pesadas grades se fechando. Dois segundos depois, elas abriram novamente.

Eles se olharam por um momento e Hermione deu de ombros. — Às vezes acontece. Parece que estavam em manutenção hoje mais cedo.

Severo assentiu, e eles ficaram novamente em silêncio quando o elevador decidiu descer, mas parou bruscamente entre o terceiro e o segundo andar, fazendo Hermione ser lançada com força para trás, batendo no peito de Severo e o desequilibrando no caminho. Os dois caíram em um emaranhado de braços e pernas, até que se afastaram bruscamente ao perceber a posição íntima em que estavam.

— Eu sinto muito! — Hermione praticamente gritou, levantando-se rapidamente. — O senhor está bem?

— Honestamente, Granger. — ele rosnou de volta, e Hermione não sabia se ele estava com raiva ou se sentindo humilhado. Ou os dois.

— Peço desc-

— Você não tem equilíbrio sob os seus pés? — perguntou, furioso.

— Sinto muito? — ela respondeu, indignada — Eu dificilmente sou a culpada por estarmos presos!

— _Presos?_ — se Hermione estivesse menos estressada ou menos ocupada apertando todos os botões do elevador, teria percebido o menor tremor na voz dele.

— Você sente o elevador se movendo? — ela perguntou, irônica, passando a mão na lombar que começava a latejar pelo tombo — Droga.

 _“ATENÇÃO, ELEVADOR EM MANUTENÇÃO. SENTIMOS MUITO PELO TRANSTORNO. EM BREVE LIBERAREMOS O ACESSO.”_ — soou a voz no elevador.

— Não posso acreditar. — Severo murmurou, irritado, ao ouvir a voz monótona da mulher dizendo o óbvio.

— Esse dia pode ficar pior? — e no mesmo segundo o elevador ficou escuro.

— Nunca diga esse tipo de coisa, Granger.

— Eu não posso acreditar! — ela gemeu, irritada, e começou a apertar, novamente, o botão do primeiro andar repetidas vezes.

— Granger, pare! — ele tentou impedi-la, mas estava escuro, e ela não parava de mexer, e ele acabou encostando as mãos... bem.

— Snape!

— Eu peço mil desculpas, Srta. Granger. — Hermione não podia vê-lo nitidamente, mas pela voz ele parecia genuinamente sincero.

— Nenhum dano feito. — ela murmurou para o escuro, sentindo o rosto arder.

— Merlim, está quente aqui. — ele resmungou, desfazendo as abotoaduras dos pulsos e afrouxando o colarinho.

— Sim. — ela murmurou de volta, aborrecida — O feitiço climatizante deve ter parado junto com o elevador. Vamos tentar algum feitiço. Sei que as alas mágicas do Ministério são muito fortes, praticamente inquebráveis, mas se mandarmos um patrono e... Snape? Lumos!

— Granger, eu... — Severo encostou na parede do elevador, ofegante, mais pálido que o habitual, e Hermione imediatamente entrou em estado de alerta.

— Você está bem? — ela tentou se aproximar dele, assustada — O que está acontecendo?

— Eu... — ele tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. Hermione nunca o tinha visto assim, exceto durante a guerra, claro, no chão da Casa dos Gritos. Ela estremeceu levemente com a lembrança que ainda a assombrava, mas deixou de lado para agir.

— Você não vai ter um ataque cardíaco, vai? Merlim! — ela se desesperou, mas recebeu o olhar ilegível de Snape na mesma hora. — Uma parada respiratória, talvez? Oh, Merlim, Merlim, Merlim! Não sei o que fazer!

— Granger! — Severo finalmente conseguiu falar, embora sua voz soasse rouca e fraca. Hermione se aproximou dele, vendo vários pontos de suor começarem a surgir na testa. Olhando para as mãos do bruxo taciturno, ela reparou que tremiam.

— Meu coração. — ele conseguiu dizer, e Hermione percebeu que ele estava tentando respirar pela boca.

A realização finalmente a atingiu. — Acho que está tendo um ataque de pânico, senhor. É comum em situações estressantes e-

— Acredite, Granger, por mais irritante que você.. — ele inspirou, tentando buscar ar no espaço minúsculo — ..seja, já passei por... Merlim.

— Tudo bem, não fale. Só vai piorar. Aqui, tente relaxar e... Snape? Vamos lá. — ela se moveu timidamente até onde ele estava, a luz fraca da varinha a guiando no pequeno espaço claustrofóbico. — Ei, Snape, você precisa respirar.

— Diga algo menos ób-

— Guarde a sua energia para me culpar por tudo isso depois, ok?

— Acredite, eu vou. — ele falou tão baixo e quebrado que Hermione mal levou a sério.

— Claro que sim. — ela tentou esconder o sorriso — Acho que pode ajudar se você se agachar. Pode fazer isso?

Severo não respondeu, apenas deslizou em uma posição sentada enquanto as pernas compridas cruzavam o chão do elevador. — Tudo bem, agora respire. Você precisa respirar ou vai desmaiar. — Hermione disse, ajoelhando ao lado dele.

Severo puxou o ar com toda a força que ainda restava, sentindo o pulmão arder e os olhos lacrimejarem. — Isso! Isso mesmo. Mantenha assim. — ela tocou o ombro dele, encorajando-o, enquanto sacava a varinha para lançar o patrono. — Sr. Cattermole, estou presa no elevador entre o terceiro e segundo andar. O professor Snape está comigo e não está se sentido bem. Pode mandar al-

O recado ficou pela metade quando Severo passou de pálido para muito vermelho, e Hermione percebeu que ele estava começando a hiperventilar. — Droga! Snape, olhe para mim. — Ela tocou o rosto dele, vidrada por milésimos de segundo pela percepção de que a pele dele era tão macia ao toque. Espantando o pensamento louco, ela olhou profundamente para os olhos dele tentando acalmá-lo.

— Snape, vamos lá. Está tudo bem. Estou aqui com você. — foi inútil, porque ele começou a desabotoar as vestes cegamente. Pensando que poderia realmente fazer bem, ela o ajudou a abrir os botões da camisa de baixo até a altura do abdômen, deixando-o mais livre para respirar.

— Eu não consigo. — ele tentou falar, fechando os olhos.

— _Shh_ , calma. — Ela tocou novamente o rosto dele, chamando-o suavemente para impedir que desmaiasse. — Você confia em mim para tentar algo?

Ele não respondeu, e Hermione decidiu assumir o risco, se aproximando ainda mais dele. Ela colocou uma perna de cada lado das coxas dele de modo que ficassem de frente um para o outro; depois, envolveu a sua cabeça nas mãos delicadas e começou a massagear o couro cabeludo com a ponta dos dedos. — Fique comigo, Severo.

Hermione começou a sussurrar coisas desconexas e carinhosas que ela não sabia de onde vinham, mas estava fazendo efeito. Ela sentiu que ele começara a relaxar e a respirar suavemente.

— Está muito quente aqui. Eu preciso... — ele sussurrou, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Sim, já vamos sair daqui. Se concentre em mim, ok? E olhe só: a luz voltou! Já devem estar consertando e vão nos tirar daqui em breve.

— Eu não.. — ele suspirou, ainda claramente perturbado — ..eles me deixaram e então...

— Eles? Eles quem? — Hermione perguntou, curiosa.

— O Potter, ele me trancou, e então... Estava escuro, e eu não podia respirar. Não me deixe sozinho. Você vai deixar? — ele finalmente abriu os olhos, e embora eles ainda parecessem desfocados, a olhavam com tanta intensidade que se Hermione não estivesse sentada certamente cairia. Ninguém nunca a tinha olhado dessa maneira.

— Não. — ela disse, com firmeza — Severo, eu não vou. Estou aqui com você, pode ficar calmo. — ela sussurrou de volta, acariciando a bochecha dele no que provavelmente seria o gesto mais surreal de toda a sua existência. Mas o mais estranho de tudo é que parecia... Certo.

— Bom. — foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu responder antes de encostar a cabeça na parede, tentando se controlar, e Hermione sentiu seu coração queimar com um sentimento até então desconhecido.

Hermione continuou massageando o couro cabeludo de Severo com a ponta dos dedos, num movimento suave de abrir e fechar as mãos, deslizando-os da região frontal à têmpora. A respiração dele foi acalmando aos poucos, mas ela sentia que ele estava se esforçando muito. Hermione pensou por um momento o quão vulnerável ele realmente estava para permitir que uma ex-aluna – e não qualquer ex-aluna –, sentasse no seu colo para massagear sua testa.

— Ainda está muito quente. — ele murmurou, tirando o restante da blusa que pendia pelos ombros em um movimento quase involuntário. Hermione corou ao perceber a posição em que estavam, mas sabia que se recuasse ele voltaria a piorar. De relance, seus olhos percorreram o torso dele. Era pálido, largo, perfeito para um abraço. _“O quê?”_ , Hermione se assustou com o rumo dos seus pensamentos, sentindo as bochechas arderem.

— Está realmente quente aqui. — ela concordou, desejando fazer a mesma coisa que ele e tirar a blusa — Você está bem? Sente-se melhor?

— Eu.. — Severo estava prestes a responder quando o elevador arrancou, despencando o restante dos andares e, aparentemente, deslizando entre vários corredores na velocidade habitual. Hermione foi completamente lançada sobre Severo, que reservou o pouco da força que tinha para segurá-la contra ele. Ela tentou esticar o braço para pegar a varinha que fora jogada para o outro lado, mas o elevador se movimentou novamente, como em um jogo, e no processo o cabelo de Severo ficou preso em um dos botões da blusa dela.

— Eu sinto muito! — ela gritou, desesperada, tentando soltar.

— Granger! — ele gritou de volta, a cabeça grudada no peito dela enquanto o elevador se deslocava sem controle.

— Calma! Vou soltar! Minha varinha... — ela tentou alcançar — Droga! O que há de errado com esse elevador?!

— Pegue a droga da sua varinha!

— Pegue você a sua! Estou fazendo todo o trabalho duro aqui! — eles gritaram um com o outro, incapazes de se soltarem, até que o elevador deu um último arranco antes de parar totalmente.

_“MANUTENÇÃO ENCERRADA. AGRADECEMOS A PACIÊNCIA E PEDIMOS DESCULPAS PELO TRANSTORNO.”_

— Droga. — Hermione murmurou, sentindo a cabeça latejar. Aos poucos ela foi percebendo algumas coisas um tanto quanto... comprometedoras: 1) o elevador tinha finalmente parado; 2) sua cabeça latejava; 3) ela estava sob algo macio que era Severo, que por sua vez 4) tinha o botão da blusa dela enrolado no cabelo; Severo, por sua vez, estava 5) nu, da cintura para cima, e parecia tão chocado quanto ela, e-

— Hm, Hermione? — alguém, que definitivamente não era o Severo, murmurou atrás deles.

— Harry? — ela finalmente conseguiu olhar para trás, e preferia não ter feito, porque 6) lá estavam o próprio Harry, o Ministro, Arthur, o Sr. Catermole e, “ _Droga!”_ , a Sra. Johnson do Recursos Humanos.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — a Sra. Johnson perguntou, chocada, fazendo o Sr. Catermole rir e comentar:

— Acho que está bem claro.

— Não! — Hermione gritou, se levantando e trazendo o rosto de Severo junto.

— Bruxa! — ele gritou de dor, pois uma mecha ainda estava presa no botão debaixo.

— Hermione! — Harry gritou, fechando os olhos, e Hermione olhou em choque ao perceber que a blusa havia aberto a ponto de todo o seu sutiã ficar exposto. — Droga! — ela murmurou, tentando se cobrir, mas Severo foi mais rápido.

Ele pegou o casaco que estava no caído no canto e envolveu sobre o ombro dela. — Aqui, coloque.

Hermione foi tocada pelo gesto, pois ele estava visivelmente tonto e pensou nela primeiro. — Eu, bem... Obrigada.

— Devemos deixá-los a sós, querida? — Arthur, sempre gentil, perguntou.

— Não! Não é o que estão pensando. Ficamos presos e o elevador...

— Depois discutimos isso, sim? — o Ministro finalmente se posicionou, vendo que Severo não parecia nada bem.

Hermione aproveitou a deixa e assumiu uma postura mais profissional. Ela estendeu a mão para ele e, surpreendemente, Severo aceitou, embora incapaz de olhá-la nos olhos.

— O que aconteceu, Severo? Não parece nada bem. — Arthur perguntou, preocupado. Hermione sentiu que Severo se encolheu ao seu lado, ainda sem camisa e visivelmente constrangido.

— A culpa foi minha. — Hermione interviu — Caí sobre ele e ele bateu de cabeça.

— Mas..? — Harry tentou perguntar alguma coisa, mas Hermione o cortou.

— Ele precisa de espaço. — disse, puxando-o sobre o braço até a sala de reuniões. Severo sequer protestou. Na sala, ela o ajudou a se sentar e devolveu seu casaco, usando a varinha para consertar a própria blusa e lançar um feitiço refrescante sobre a pele dele — Você está bem?

— Sim. E, bem — ele parou, carrancudo — obrigada pelo que fez lá fora. Embora eu estivesse com o controle da situação.

— Claro. — ela bufou, fazendo um copo de água levitar até ele.

— Não preciso de uma babá, Granger. — ele resmungou, mas pegou o copo mesmo assim. Hermione observou o pomo de adão descendo e subindo, o casaco mal fechado sob o peito, e rapidamente desviou o olhar.

— O quê? — ele perguntou.

— N-nada. Bom, já que está bem.. Eu vou...

— Sim.

— Mas se precisar de-

— Estou bem, Granger. E me lembre de nunca mais compartilhar um elevador com você.

— O quê?! Não, me lembre de nunca mais compartilhar um elevador com você!

— Só por garantia vou pegar a escada a partir de agora.

— Um pouco de exercício nunca pode fazer mal.

— Ótimo.

— Perfeito!

— Magnífico!

— _Argh!_ Homem impossível. — ela gritou, exasperada, e bateu a porta. Segundos depois ela se abriu com uma Hermione furiosa de novo — A propósito, tem um botão preso no seu cabelo.

E saiu marchando para a saída de novo. Em um vislumbre, Severo pegou a porta aberta e viu os rostos chocados de todos no corredor. Ele grunhiu, se recostando na cadeira, e tirou o bendito botão do cabelo.

A lembrança do rosto dele nos seios dela veio tão de repente que o assustou. Ele girou o pequeno objeto nos dedos e, sem saber exatamente o porquê, guardou no bolso.

Ele ia apenas devolver, pensou consigo mesmo. Isso. Era apenas para devolver depois.

...

Na segunda-feira pela manhã o humor de Hermione não estava melhor. Ela passara todo o sábado fugindo das perguntas curiosas de Harry, e o restante dele pensando em tudo que acontecera naquele elevador.

E Hermione não sabia o que mais a deixava chocada. Se era o fato de Severo Snape ter passado mal na frente dela, ficando tão exposto quanto possível e elevando a relação deles de colegas totalmente indiferentes de corredor a uma intimidade absurda que só é possível em momentos assim; se era o fato dela o ter visto parcialmente nu – e, mais chocante ainda, ter gostado do que viu; se era o fato de ter montado no colo dele e não se sentir nem um pouco desconfortável por isso; ou se era o que ele disse no final, olhando para ela, meio perdido entre a consciência e a inconsciência, sobre ter ficado preso.

Hermione sabia que os Marotos eram horríveis com ele, mas só naquele momento ela entendeu o que isso representou na sua vida. A ponto de deixá-lo com cicatrizes mentais tão profundas que gerou um trauma. O homem que enganou o Lorde das Trevas, que esteve entre dois mestres jogando um jogo muito perigoso por toda a vida adulta, sentir medo de ficar em um local fechado por alguma idiotice estúpida do pai de Harry.

O coração de Hermione doeu com a lembrança do olhar dele para ela. Era tão cru e genuíno, desesperado. Ele parecia uma criança inocente e desprotegida, e tudo que Hermione queria fazer era abraçá-lo e–

— Srta. Granger? Hermione? — a secretária a chamou, fazendo-a acordar do transe.

— Oh, Celine, perdão. Estou com a cabeça cheia hoje. — Hermione sorriu, acenando para ela entrar — Os relatórios chegaram?

— Ainda não, e eu fiquei sabendo que ficou presa com o Professor Snape no elevador no sábado a tarde. Sinto muito por isso, deve ter sido terrível.

— Não, não foi tão ruim assim. — ela descartou.

— Sim, bem... Ele é bastante cordial agora, mas ainda é o professor Snape. Mal troca duas palavras com todos aqui.

— Ele é só um homem privado. — Hermione adorava Celine. Era uma estagiária pouco mais nova que ela, mas muito sensata e eficiente, só que naquele momento Hermione foi tomada por uma súbita necessidade de proteger Severo e não entendia o motivo. Ele realmente tinha sido um bastardo com ela.

— Se você diz. — Celine concordou. Depois de um segundo ela sorriu e completou — Ele até que é bem sexy.

— _Celine!_

— E vocês dois são do tipo acadêmico. Não deve ter sido tão ruim ficar presa com ele.

— Não vou ouvir mais uma palavra. — Hermione resmungou, fazendo Celine rir.

— Desculpe, desculpe. A propósito, a Sra. Johnson quer falar com você.

— Do RH? — Hermione franziu a testa, confusa.

— Sim. Imagino que ela só queria saber se está tudo bem. Afinal de contas, todo o Ministério está comentando sobre o que aconteceu.

Hermione estremeceu, se jogando na cadeira. — Mas quem espalhou isso? Claro, o Sr. Cattermole.

— Ele adora uma fofoca. — Celine bufou.

— Quando ela quer me ver?

— Ela disse que assim que chegasse.

Hermione estremeceu, sentindo o início de uma enxaqueca chegando. Ela podia fingir que não veio ao trabalho hoje? Ela pensou em quantas pessoas a haviam visto chegando e amaldiçoou internamente pensando em quantas pessoas ela havia dado bom dia. Não tinha escapatória, Hermione teria que enfrentar a Sra. Johnson depois da situação deplorável em que havia sido pega.

— Droga. — xingou, alisando a saia e tentando domar o cabelo — Isso vai ser interessante.

...

Severo passou os longos dedos pela superfície da mesa, torceu a boca, suspirou dramaticamente e só então olhou para a Sra. Johnson: — A equipe de limpeza não chega no final do corredor?

A Sra. Johnson respirou fundo, rogando por paciência e questionando não pela primeira vez por que ela tinha escolhido essa carreira. Depois, com bastante calma, sorriu indiferente para o bruxo a sua frente. — Sr. Snape! Que prazer tê-lo aqui. De novo. Já faz... O quê? Uma semana?

— Duas semanas, dois dias e — ele olhou no relógio — quatro horas.

— Ora, temos um recorde. — ela cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Bem, eu só digo a verdade. — Severo deu de ombros, em um gesto arrogante e displicente.

— Claro que sim. — A Sra. Johnson sorriu, decidindo que não valia a pena argumentar.

— Pelo menos os quadros estão mais bonitos, Roberta. Os anteriores eram horríveis. — a Sra. Johnson balançou a cabeça, suspirando — Posso saber por que fui chamado aqui desta vez? Já adianto que se é sobre o idiota lufa-lufa que colocaram como estagiário–

— Não, não é sobre ele. Embora... — ela estava prestes a perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas pensou melhor — Não, deixa para lá. Chamei o senhor aqui hoje para... Ah, aí está. Srta. Granger, entre.

— Eu– Hermione olhou para da Sra. Johnson para o homem a sua frente, confusa — Desculpe o atraso.

— Não tem problema, eu e o Sr. Snape estávamos colocando a conversa em dia. Chá? — na menção do nome dele seus olhares se cruzaram, e Hermione teve que se esforçar para não encolher como uma aluna do primeiro ano assustada. Ele estava furioso.

— Não, obrigada. — ela gaguejou uma resposta.

— Sente-se.

Hermione se sentou desconfortavelmente na cadeira ao lado de Severo, e percebeu pelo canto do olho que ele se recusou rigidamente a olhar para ela. E, se ela não estava enganada, percebeu que os nós dos dedos dele ficaram mais brancos enquanto os cruzava em cima da perna.

— O que _ela_ está fazendo aqui? — Severo perguntou, ríspido.

— O que o Sr. Snape quis perguntar, porém de maneira muito mal-educada, foi por que estamos aqui, _juntos_? — Hermione provocou, sentindo seu sangue ferver.

— Bom, como sabem, não influenciamos nos... — ela pigarreou — Relacionamentos pessoais dos funcionários do Ministério, mas quando–

— Sinto muito, _o quê_? — Severo interrompeu.

— Deixe ela terminar! — Hermione respondeu.

— Como ia dizendo — a Sra. Johnson lançou um olhar exasperado para os dois — Não interferimos nos relacionamentos pessoais dos nossos funcionários, mas quando isso atinge o trabalho, e mais especialmente o _meu_ trabalho, sou obrigada a interferir. O que aconteceu no elevador no sábado foi–

— Um acidente. — Hermione completou.

— Um _terrível_ acidente. — Severo adicionou.

— Ah, por favor, Snape! De todas as pessoas que poderiam ficar presas com você no elevador, eu com certeza fui a melhor.

— Eu preferia ficar preso com a droga da Dolores Umbridge do que com você.

— Então dá próxima pede para ela sentar no _seu_ colo e–

— SENHORES! Por favor. Eu não preciso saber mais do que vi no hall de entrada, e peço que parem de falar imediatamente.

— Não é nada disso que está imaginando. — falou Hermione.

— Não preciso imaginar nada, querida. Vocês deixaram muito claro.

— Pelo amor a Merlim, Johnson, você não acha que eu faria uma cena no elevador do Ministério, acha? E com _ela_ , ainda por cima.

— O que tem de errado comigo? — Hermione corou no momento em que as palavras saíram da sua boca, mas não dava para voltar atrás. Severo a olhou por um longo momento antes da Sra. Johnson voltar a falar.

— O que importa é que criaram uma situação bastante desagradável. E eu tiro férias em uma semana. Então peço que escutem direitinho o que vou falar antes que percam seus empregos por ato obsceno. Fui clara?

— _O QUÊ_? — Hermione e Severo gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Roberta, posso deixar claro que mesmo que Hermione Granger fosse a _última_ mulher da face da Terra, eu nunca ficaria com ela.

— Sra. Johnson, posso garantir que este homem e eu não estamos e _nunca_ estaremos em um relacionamento. Tenho tanto interesse no corpo de Severo Snape quanto na Lula Gigante. Aquilo que aconteceu foi só um mal-entendido.

— Seja o que for, a imagem que ficou não foi das melhores. Vou aplicar uma pena, vocês cumprirão, e eu terei minhas _merecidas_ — ela enfatizou olhando para Severo — férias na Itália. Além disso, vocês estão claramente precisando resolver... — ela fez um gesto com as mãos — Isso que vocês têm um com o outro.

— O quê..? — você não vai falar nada? – Hermione perguntou para um Severo anormalmente mudo.

— Sra. Johnson, peço que retire a Srta. Granger da medida disciplinar. Nós realmente não temos um relacionamento, e o que aconteceu foi que eu –

— Já dissemos, eu caí em cima dele e ele bateu a cabeça.

— Não precisam cobrir um ao outro. Não é como se fossem mandados para Azkaban por sexo no elevador. — ela riu da própria piada, perdendo os olhares chocados de Hermione e Severo. — Vocês vão organizar, _sem magia_ , a papelada do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas durante quatro sábados e–

_— O QUÊ?_

— Isso é ridículo! Um absurdo. Vou falar com o Ministro imediatamente.

— E se recusarem, as penas serão maiores. Apenas aceitem logo e seguimos com isso. Tudo bem? Estão dispensados. Ótima semana, estejam aqui no sábado e eu os vejo depois das minhas férias – e _espero_ , por Merlim, que não antes disso. — ela disse, praticamente enxotando os dois da sala.

— Mas– Hermione tentou argumentar.

— Vocês estão atrasando o meu almoço.

— Dane-se o seu almoço! — Severo respondeu, tentando lançar um dos seus temidos olhares.

— Não vai funcionar, Sr. Snape, também sei fazer cara feia. Acredite, trabalhar no Recursos Humanos lhe prepara para qualquer coisa, até as mais _explícitas_.

— Sra. Johnson — Hermione tentou, sorrindo — essa situação toda só está lhe dando dor de cabeça. Eu posso falar com o Ministro e resolveremos tudo.

— Está tentando passar por cima da minha autoridade, Srta. Granger?

— O quê?! Não, claro que não, eu–

— Boa tentativa, Granger. — Severo sussurrou, fazendo-a olhar de cara feia para ele.

— Bom, já que resolvemos tudo, tchau!

Hermione e Severo ficaram parados no corredor do Ministério, sozinhos e chocados, até começarem a perceber que 1) eles haviam recebido uma advertência do RH por comportamento impróprio do local de trabalho e que 2) a essa altura todo o ministério sabia que eles haviam feito sexo no elevador e que, portanto 3) tinham um relacionamento.

— Merlim! — Hermione falou — Merlim, Merlim, Merlim, Merlim.

Severo revirou os olhos — Você não está tendo um ataque cardíaco, _está_? — ele a imitou, sorrindo com escárnio.

— Idiota! Eu sou uma funcionária exemplar, e agora todos pensam que eu seria capaz de... E com você, de todas as pessoas!

— Como se eu fosse ter alguma coisa com a Irritante Sabe-Tudo. O que mais me espanta é acharem que _você_ faz sexo, já que o comentário geral é que você é uma solteirona que só pensa no trabalho.

— Ah, claro! Como se falassem algo melhor de você. — ela cuspiu, furiosa — E saiba que eu faço sexo! E muito! Com vários homens. – Severo cruzou os braços sobre o peito, cético — Não ao mesmo tempo, _é_ _claro_. — ela corou — Mas não seria da sua conta se fosse, seria? — ela cutucou o peito dele com o dedo indicador.

— Graças a Merlim não seria. — ele respondeu, se aproximando dela e a encurralando na parede — Por que eu nunca, _nunca_ , teria algo com você.

Eles estavam tão perto que Severo pode ver traços dourados nos olhos de caramelo de Hermione; em uma rápida análise, ele também pode ver as várias sardas que pontilhavam seu nariz empinado, e suas maçãs do rosto rosadas pela raiva. _Linda._

— Bem — Hermione finalmente disse, mas sua voz estava rouca — fico aliviada. E não me siga no elevador! — ela gritou virando o corredor.

— Só seu eu fosse louco. — ele respondeu de volta, e sem entender sua mão escorregou para o bolso do casaco onde estava o pequeno botão da blusa dela. — _Mulher irritante_.

...

Os três sábados seguintes passaram alternando entre longos silêncios desconfortáveis, comentários sarcásticos, ameaças de morte, ofensas, farpas e olhares carregados de tensão. Mas pelo menos eles não haviam se matado.

 _Ainda_.

No primeiro dia eles conseguiram resistir por quase três horas antes de Severo lançar o primeiro insulto.

— Não posso acreditar que estamos em " _detenção_ ". — ele resmungou — Como dois adolescentes setimanistas.

— Talvez seja uma reparação histórica por todos os alunos que deixou em detenção injustamente.

— E você está adorando isso, não é?

— Ah, claro! — ela respondeu, colocando os braços na cintura — Está sendo o ponto alto da minha semana. E além do mais, a culpa é sua de estarmos aqui. Agora tenho que passar a tarde de sábado organizando papelada. Na próxima vez que você tiver um ataque de pânico, quero estar bem longe. Aliás, eu deveria tê-lo deixado desmaiar.

— Não me lembro de pedir que você me abanasse e abrisse minha camisa.

— O que está insinuando? — ela cerrou os olhos, se aproximando dele.

— Você parecia estar com muita pressa em descobrir o que tem por baixo destes botões. — disse Severo, jocoso.

— Como pode diz..? E você, _senhor_ , que não tardou em enfiar o rosto nos meus seios. — Hermione replicou, ficando vermelha de raiva.

— Você chama isso de seios? — Severo zombou, olhando de relance para o decote discreto dela — Parecem mais com duas picadas de gira-gira.

Hermione ficou escarlate. Não sabia se de raiva ou constrangimento. — Então era um gira-gira que você tinha no bolso das calças aquele dia? Ou só estava feliz em me ver? — Ela comemorou internamente quando as orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas.

— Aquilo foi uma reação involuntária à posição... _delicada_ em que estávamos.

Hermione bufou — Um grande eufemismo.

— Grande, Srta. Granger? — Severo provocou, sorrindo.

— Ah, por favor! Quer saber? Não fale mais comigo, sim? Este vai ser o meu lado da sala, e aquele o seu.

— Finalmente uma boa ideia, Granger.

— _Ótimo_.

O segundo sábado foi menos ruim. Eles trocaram algumas farpas iniciais, como era de se esperar, mas conseguiram se manter em silêncio boa parte do tempo. Mas Hermione não perdeu a oportunidade para olhar de relance para ele em alguns momentos, deixando seus olhos curiosos percorrerem os dedos pálidos e experientes folheando os pergaminhos e organizando-os em pilhas, ágeis e habilidosos.

— Perdeu alguma coisa, Granger? — claro que um ex-espião não perderia um movimento tão descarado, e Hermione imediatamente desviou o olhar, se amaldiçoando internamente por não ter nenhuma resposta pronta na ponta da língua.

Em compensação, ela estava totalmente ao olhar _dele_ a ela. Diversas vezes, Severo deixaria seus olhos percorrerem todos os gestos dela, captando cada expressão, cada mísero detalhe, cada sarda; sua mente fotográfica captaria tudo em poucos segundos e manteria no fundo dos seus pensamentos para referência futura, mesmo que ele jamais admitisse algo assim naquele momento.

Mas não foi até o terceiro sábado que o ponto de virada aconteceu. Na vida sempre existirá aquela linha em que, caso transpassada, é impossível voltar atrás. Você até pode optar por esquecer, mas estará sempre no fundo da sua mente: o ponto de não retorno.

— Droga, nós nunca vamos terminar isso.

— Tanto faz, Granger. É o nosso penúltimo dia nesse inferno, e não importa se o serviço estará acabado ou não.

— Ansioso por se livrar de mim?

— Profundamente.

— Hm. — ela bufou, tentando soar indiferente mas sentindo uma dor estranha em seu coração.

— E já que está tão preocupada em terminar, sugiro que pegue a papelada da prateleira de cima, ou, a incrível e perturbadora ordem alfabética que está fazendo aqui embaixo não vai funcionar. — ele sorriu ironicamente.

— Seu bastardo! Você viu que aqueles papeis estavam ali em cima o tempo todo e não me falou nada? — ela gritou, furiosa.

— Acredite, Granger, se eu tivesse visto antes teria avisado. Quero terminar isso tanto quanto você e não tenho nenhum motivo para prolongar nossa estadia aqui.

— Acho difícil acreditar. — ela resmungou, sacando a varinha para levitar os documentos até a mesa.

— Não vai funcionar, você sabe. Temos que fazer no método trouxa.

— Não custava tentar. — ela revirou os olhos, puxando uma pequena escada para subir.

— Deixa que eu pego, Granger. Não queremos que você quebre o pescoço. Eu definitivamente não preciso de todo o mundo bruxo em cima de mim se isso acontecesse.

— Eu consigo, muito obrigada. — ela negou, ignorando-o.

— Se você diz... – ele ergueu as mãos em um gesto de impotência, como se estivesse falando ‘se quiser ser teimosa, fique à vontade’. Mas antes que ele pudesse se virar, viu Hermione escorregar em um dos degraus mais altos e perder o equilíbrio.

Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta, mas levou menos de um segundo para Severo cruzar a pequena sala em dois passos largos e pegá-la no ar, impedindo-a do que seria uma queda bastante dolorosa.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou, se assustando com o quanto ele realmente se importava.

— Eu... Sim, claro. Estou. Obrigada. — Hermione olhou para ele, seus rostos quase se tocando.

— Impressão minha ou você está sempre se jogando no meu colo, Granger? — ele perguntou, mas Hermione notou que não tinha o escárnio habitual. Ele estava brincando com ela.

— Idiota. — ela bufou, soltando os braços do pescoço dele — embora sem nenhuma pressa. Ele também não parecia nem um pouco apressado colocá-la no chão, e levou todo o tempo do mundo para se soltar dela. — Mas agradeço. Eu poderia ter me machucado.

Severo assentiu, mas depois franziu a testa, como se estivesse prestes a dizer algo que lhe custaria muito. — E eu... Hm, agradeço por você não ter contado o motivo de termos sido encontrados em uma situação bastante comprometedora. Poderia ter se livrado dessa medida absurda do Ministério.

— Não queria que se sentisse desconfortável. E depois de tudo o que fez pelo mundo bruxo, por _nós_ — eu, Harry e Rony – é o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Severo desviou o olhar para o chão de pedra, deixando a cortina de cabelos negros esconderem sua expressão. Hermione teve que conter o impulso louco de tocar as mechas finas para vê-lo melhor.

— Bem. — ele tentou dizer, desconfortável, e parecia que ele estava chocado pelo reconhecimento dela. Hermione tinha certeza que, apesar da Ordem de Merlim que ele recebera, o elogio dela foi o primeiro que ele recebeu pessoalmente, e isso a encheu de raiva.

— Acho que eu nunca disse isso, e deveria, mas agradeço por todas as vezes que nos salvou. Tudo isso — ela gesticulou a sua volta — só foi possível por sua causa. Fomos tão injustos e...

— Não. Não faça isso. — ele a cortou abruptamente — Não há necessidade.

— Há, sim — ela foi firme — Então, muito obrigada, Severo. Por tudo. E por me salvar de uma queda também, claro. — Hermione sorriu, querendo tocá-lo mas sabendo que seria loucura.

Ele só ficou lá, parado, olhando para ela como se fosse completamente louca, mas Hermione não se importava. Ela finalmente tinha dito, e não se arrependeria nunca.

— Eu — ele pigarreou — Bem, obrigada, Srta. Granger, mas não é necessário. Fiz o que tinha que fazer.

Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele havia voltado sua atenção para os papeis a sua frente, embora fosse só um motivo para se ocupar. Ele parecia tremendamente sem lugar.

— Não. — ela respondeu, firme o suficiente para fazê-lo olhar de voltar para ela — Nós dois sabemos que não é verdade. Você se arriscou muito mais, e ninguém nunca reconheceu isso da maneira que você merece.

— Não espero nada disso.

— Estou dando mesmo assim.

Severo sentiu seu rosto arder e seu peito encher de calor. Naquele momento, tudo que ele queria fazer era beijá-la. Tão completamente que doía. Ele foi completamente arrebatado pela vontade de abraçá-la e sentir o seu cheiro, tocar o seu cabelo cacheado, se envolver na suavidade da pele dela.

Mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos loucos e resmungou qualquer coisa em resposta, torcendo para que ela deixasse o assunto morrer. Felizmente, ela o fez. E quando eles se despediram, ele pela escada, ela pelo elevador, o sentimento não foi de alívio, mas de decepção.

...

Quando o último sábado chegou, Hermione suspirou em frente ao espelho. Era a quarta roupa que ela vestia, e não estava nem um pouco satisfeita. Pensou em pedir ajuda à Gina, mas levantaria muitas perguntas das quais ela definitivamente não estava pronta para responder. Tais como: por que ela estava tão preocupada em se arrumar para encontrar com o seu ex-professor de poções, Severo Snape? E por que ela parecia tão nervosa? Pior ainda, decepcionada por ser o último dia em que eles passariam uma tarde inteira juntos?

Do outro lado de uma Londres trouxa um bruxo taciturno se fazia as mesmas perguntas, igualmente ansioso por reencontrá-la, mas frustrado por ser uma última tarde juntos. Claro que ele a encontraria pelos corredores do Ministério, afinal de contas, trabalhavam no mesmo andar. Mas o que aconteceria? Inapto como ele era, faria um cumprimento brusco em reconhecimento e seguiria o seu caminho, lamentando a cada passo que daria para longe dela e pensando como seria se ele fosse outro homem: um capaz de ter a atenção de uma mulher tão incrivelmente amável, bondosa, inteligente, esperta e bonita como ela.

— Você é um tolo, Severo — ele suspirou em frente ao espelho, decidindo que nada que ele pudesse fazer melhoraria sua imagem. Resignado, ele apenas fechou a longa capa preta, como que se fechando na sua fortaleza, e seguiu para o Ministério.

...

Eles trabalharam num ritmo eficaz e amigável por três horas, até Hermione decidir que já tinham o suficiente e pararam para tomar chá.

Ao contrário dos outros dias, o silêncio não era opressivo, era agradável, e Hermione tentou abordar vários tópicos para que pudessem conversar.

Falaram sobre poções, sobre a nova pesquisa de Severo, sobre as viagens que ela havia feito através do trabalho, e o que esperava do futuro. Hermione perguntou se ele gostava de estar no Ministério, e ele até a fez rir em alguns momentos. Ela descobriu que ele tinha um ótimo senso de humor quando não estava tentando ser um completo idiota, e era só mais um traço da personalidade dele que ela estava adorando.

Quando não puderam mais adiar a partida, eles partiram rumo a saída, a sensação de perda pesando sobre ambos. Hermione sorriu quando ela caminhou para o elevador e ele se movimentou sentido as escadas.

— Você realmente nunca mais vai usar o elevador?

— Eu uso o elevador, Srta. Granger, só não com você.

— Achei que tivéssemos superado isso.

— Prefiro não arriscar. — seus olhos brilharam, divertidos, e Hermione adorou o fato de que a eterna tensão entre eles se dissipou numa espécie de desafio amistoso.

— Ah, vamos. Podemos quebrar a impressão ruim agora. Não imaginava que era supersticioso.

— Não tem nada a ver com superstição, Granger.

— Hermione.

— O quê?

— Me chame de Hermione.

— Bem, Hermione então. Não tem a ver com superstição — _“Tem a ver com o fato de que se eu estiver em um local fechado com você, posso fazer algo estúpido”,_ ele pensou, mas ao invés disso disse — tem a ver com o fato de que a senhorita tem uma tendência geral em ser atraída para confusões, no que eu prefiro me abster.

Hermione gargalhou. — Não posso culpá-lo por isso.

— Mas prometo, senhor, que hoje não vai acontecer. Tenho um bom pressentimento para essas coisas. — nesse momento o elevador parou e as grades se abriram. Hermione indicou a cabeça para o lado, em um claro convite, e Severo revirou os olhos.

— Tudo bem. Você é um pé no saco, Granger.

— Eu sei. — ela concordou alegremente, sentindo o coração bater mais forte. Merlim! O que ela havia se tornado? Uma colegial apaixonada? – Oh! A chave da sala, temos que entregar na portaria. Acho que esque–

— Está comigo. — ele sorriu, retirando a chave do bolso. Mas junto com ela veio o botão que ele guardara todas essas semanas.

— Oh, você deixou cair algo. Deixa que eu–

Severo assistiu em choque quando o pequeno objeto atingira o chão, e ele, que sempre fora tão ágil, tão esperto, ficou paralisado. — Não! Pode deixar, eu–

Mas era tarde demais. Hermione olhou com curiosidade para Severo, que estava completamente envergonhado.

— Eu ia lhr entregar, mas acabei esquecendo. Ficou no meu bolso e– ele gaguejara qualquer desculpa sem fundamento que, sinceramente, Hermione não acreditou.

_“NÍVEL TÉRREO: HALL DE ENTRADA.”_

O momento foi rompido com a voz do elevador indicando que haviam chegado no andar desejado, mas Hermione não estava convencida. Ela mal pensou no que estava fazendo, mas antes que ele pudesse sair, ela apertou para as portas se fecharem novamente.

— O que você está fazendo? — Severo perguntou, assustado.

— Fique tranquilo, não estamos presos. Só parados. Podemos sair a qualquer momento.

— Então abra logo, bruxa!

— Antes eu quero a verdade. Por que guardou o botão da minha blusa?

— Eu já disse! Ia entregar e acabei–

— A verdade.

— Escuta aqui, Granger–

— Sonserinos geralmente são bons mentirosos.

— Eu não– ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas perdeu completamente a disposição quando ela se inclinou sobre ele, ficando na ponta dos pés enquanto espalmava as mãos no peito dele.

— Você não... — ela provocou, deslizando as mãos do peito para o pescoço.

— Grang, Hermione. Eu... — ele fechou os olhos, estremecendo com a sensação de tê-la nos seus braços. Era infinitamente melhor. Ele tentou abrir a boca e falar algo sobre a miríade de emoções que ele estava sentindo, mas nenhuma palavra saiu.

— Você guardou por um motivo especial ou eu sou uma completa idiota? — Hermione, claro, sempre corajosa e grifinória dos pés à cabeça, o privou da enorme dificuldade de se articular em palavras num momento como aquele e lançou a pergunta diretamente.

E ele... bem, ele respondeu da melhor maneira que podia: beijando-a. Como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

Bolsas caíram, o botão ficou esquecido no chão, a chave se perdeu entre os papeis. Não importava. Era a primeira vez que Hermione se sentia tão completamente beijada por alguém, e era a primeira vez que Severo beijava alguém por quem estava... Ele decidiu não pensar sobre as implicações disso naquele momento.

Hermione se perdeu no abraço dele. Seus braços eram fortes, seu peito era largo, e ele tinha um cheiro doce e seco, levemente amadeirado, muito masculino e sexy, como todo o resto. A pressão da boca dele aumentou, procurando os lábios dela até abri-los. Suas línguas se tocaram, em um movimento urgente e sensual.

Hermione sentiu as costas baterem na parede do elevador

Ele se inclinou sobre ela, sem ar, as testas se tocando. Hermione sorriu, falando baixinho: — Você disse que, nem se eu fosse a última mulher da face da terra, você ficaria comigo.

— E você disse que tinha tanto interesse no meu corpo quanto na Lula Gigante. Devo ficar preocupado?

Hermione riu, batendo levemente no peito dele — E você, senhor, disse que meus seios são pequenos. — ela adorou quando ele percorreu os olhos no seu decote.

— Estava sendo um idiota. A verdade é que você tem seios perfeitos. Não que eu tenha tido a chance de vê-los... — ele brincou, sorrindo.

— Isso é um pedido, Severo? – ela mordiscou o lábio dele.

— Um homem pode sonhar. — ele sussurrou, beijando-a novamente. Ele a pegou com facilidade, apoiando-a na parede, enquanto as coxas dela se enroscavam na sua cintura. Eles estavam tão envolvidos um com o outro que não escutaram o elevador se abrindo.

— Não acredito nisso. — Hermione e Severo congelaram na posição constrangedora em que estavam.

— Roberta.

— Sra. Johnson.

Eles faram ao mesmo tempo, chocados.

— Deixa eu adivinhar: não é o que estou pensando?

— Bem, sim, mas... — Hermione tentou.

— Quer saber? Acabei de voltar de férias e eu sinceramente não me importo. Vamos apenas fingir que não aconteceu. De _novo_. Agora saiam daqui.

— Claro.

— Imediatamente.

— E Sr. Snape — a Sra. Johnson chamou, achando que valia muito a pena ver um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo totalmente envergonhado.

— Sim?

— Espero ter ajudado. — seus olhos azuis piscaram, e antes que Severo pudesse entender o que ela quis dizer, o elevador fechou de novo, deixando-o boquiaberto para trás.

— Então... — a voz doce e suave soou atrás dele, enquanto os dedos finos e quentes entrelaçavam os seus, longos e frios – Sua experiência com elevador não foi tão ruim hoje, foi?

Ele sorriu, deixando a Sra. Johnson e sua frase estranha para trás. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar. — Não. Na verdade, estou inclinado a usar sempre a partir de agora. Também gostei da “detenção”. Não sei por que os alunos reclamam tanto.

Hermione riu contra o peito dele, fazendo todo o seu corpo vibrar, e então se afastou o suficiente apenas para olhar para ele de um jeito brincalhão — Sabe onde também tem um elevador?

Severo levantou a sobrancelha, divertido. — Ilumine-me, Srª. Granger?

— Na minha casa. — o rubor que iluminou suas bochechas fez com que Severo quase perdesse o rumo.

— É um convite, Hermione?

— Que você não pode recusar.

— Acho que é uma das obrigações mais agradáveis que já tive. – ele sorriu, e seus olhos brilharam, maliciosos – Mas você só quer me mostrar o seu elevador ou está tentando se aproveitar de mim? Já adianto que prefiro a última opção.

— Bem, se você for um cara de sorte... — eles riram, alcançando a rua e o ar frio de outono.

 _Definitivamente_ , Severo era um cara de sorte.

...

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Reginald "Reg" Cattermole foi um bruxo que trabalhou no Departamento de Manutenção Mágica no Ministério da Magia Britânico. Foi nele que Rony se transformou em Relíquias da Morte quando o trio invadiu o Ministério.
> 
> 2\. O gira-gira (em, inglês billywig) é um inseto nativo da Austrália. Tem cerca de um centímetro e três milímetros de comprimento com a coloração de um azul safira vívido, suas asas ficam no topo da cabeça, giram extremamente rápido. A picada do gira-gira leva a tontura, seguido de levitação. Apareceu no filme Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam.


End file.
